The Year of Hope
by user489321
Summary: Somewhere in the not-so-distant future the residents of Hope's Peak Academy, a candidate from Ankira, and scientists at the nearby Kyoto Laboratories are ensnared in a search for Hope, an emotion, expectation, and desire for a particular turnout.
1. Year of the Dependant Adulterating Exam

Year of the Dependant Adulterating Exam Revenue Tract

The problem that most people experience when inscribing their name on an exam paper is questioning the ultimate purpose of the exam itself. As the test taker morphs and contorts the writing utensil in their hand to construct something unique to themselves, they open a test booklet to be placed into one or two non-unique cannon categories; to pass, or fail. The questions will be vague, and in most cases, ambiguous or even misleading to the point where most people will be thrown out the door. Sadly for our hero, this will not be the case. The 4th annual Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Corps Scholarship Exams, or PARS, will take 1 weeks from tomorrow. To be considered to take these exams students must demonstrate extreme talent capabilities, and, studious or even sisyphean and robotic academic attributes in their field of expertise determined by the board of education. This select minority must pass with over a 92 percent on the exam in order to receive partial tuition funding from the Department of Talent and the Department of Education. And for those who are wondering, this is possible, about 8 students per exam receive full funding from these two departments and have gone on to be considered for transfer to the main program (which is gratefully not determined by an exam).

From Ankira, Mei Conrad then travelled on something called Consolidated Yaw Regional Lines down to Kyoto, a terrifying thirty-seater whose pilot had pimples at the front of his neck and reached back to pull a dingy metal door over the cockpit. Mei chugged a Pepsi while he motioned his left thigh to rest atop his right, the hem of his cloudy dress pants riding upwards superficial to his leg revealing his striped socks. He habitually rocked his foot to the sound of the ambient outdated music that the train produced. Mei's window seat was in 4-something, an emergency row, beside an older man with a sac like chin who could not seem despite strenuous efforts to open his bag of nuts. The complementary function of (a) y[p] - x^2 - 2x + 3/2 +2/3e^x, this function can be derived by substitution values from c-3 and f-12. The train rocked in such a fashion that distorted Mei's foot from rocking, the railroads were in such poor condition during this time of year, the snow had caused the lines to get almost rust-like and crack under the rapid change of temperature. He was very lucky to of gotten this opportunity to take the PARS. Mei came from a low level school in Ankira that gave a second level boarding public school education at the price of minor labor during weekends. The teachers and principals were relaxed enough to allow for most instances and misdemeanors to slide, only under the assumption that no information would get out that would tarnish the school's reputation. You can verify that the pair of functions defined by (b) and (d) satisfies both equations of (a) and is therefore a solution to the theoretical system. This gave Mei the chance to abuse the relaxation of the school and achieve extremely high test scores and mediocre standardized test scores. Surprisingly he was accepted as part of this years testing populace, and now is traveling there to settle his future.

It's not as if Mei does not want this position. Attending Hope's Peak has been a dream of his since he was a kid. Seeing the prestigious and somewhat heroic actions of its alumni and students ignited a fire in his heart to go there; as is the case for most students that grow up in Japan. There are countless others out there like Mei that have been given the opportunity to take this test, all operating under the assumption that they themselves present some sort of unique and self-assuring asset to the Hope's Peak agenda. Verify that the derivative of each equation in (34.45) gives the respective equation in (34.3) or (34.43). Furthermore, the derivative of this equation correlate perfectly to the contour integral of the previous systems and relations stated in (33.2). The train began to tense up. The crackling of the intercom above the seating area erupted onto the lobe-like steel tube that the passengers were encompassed in. Which, in its nature, was a tri-appendage unit, carrying approximately 150 strangers. Each appendage being separated by a sliding glass door that connected to a vent-like corridor to the next unit. The glass at each door was coated with scuffs and greasy fingerprints from screaming children and their hopeless scowling mothers as they became accustomed to their opaque reflection for the first time.

"We shall be stopping momentarily due to some.. Uhh technical issues" From the tone of the voice Mei instantly knew it came from the pimple stained obtuse man that was at the head of the train. The odor that extruded from that room was almost vulgar and ridiculing. Mei took a deep whiff of the air around him. The mixture of the toxins from the cockpit mixed with the carbonation from his pepsi provided for a whited sepulchre of enlightenment into what was to come at the exam floor. _Social Capital_ is the myriad relationships that individuals enjoy that facilitate the resolution of community problems through collective action. The man next to him had a peculiar odor about him. From a conventional standpoint, one would assume that his aura was appealing, smelling of fruitful and chemically bound aromas. However, with this man it was too much. When people visit malls or perfume stores such as _Perfume Planet_ or _Victorias Secret_ , they tend to try on a multitude of different perfumes and deodorants in order to see which one fits them. A handful of these stores provide small placards for which you can test these smells. Furthermore, these stores heavily insist that customers do not try the products on themselves in the case that the smells would overlap. This was one of these people that went against the current. This man was too much. Mei covered his nose, looking down at his now fast twitching foot. The music in the train had picked up from very slow jazz from perhaps the 1970's to more modernized computerized tones. The train came to a halt and the bodies of everyone aboard shot forward in such a sardonic and comical fashion so that they would be slingshotted back against the seat. The man next to Mei let out a series of groans as his body was contorted. The seatbelt was pressed hard against his chest and the layers of fat curled and oozed around the belt making the black fiber almost invisible. Equilibrium constants for solutions are usually determined in media of high ionic strength. Kc varies with ionic strength, temperature and pressure (or volume). Likewise Kp for gases depends on partial pressure. Once the man had left his panting fit, he unbuckled his now visible seat belt to stretch his legs. His back crackled as he torqued his body away from his seat next to Mei and continued to croak as he motioned down the aisle. Mei was alone had been studying for this exam for the past 2 years, making himself familiar with every corner of advanced and basic mathematics, chemistry, physics, medical procedure, literature, and all fields alike. It was like trying to construct a tall paper model in high winds. This process has taken up a rich profusion of his time and money. He's taken online courses and bought study guides like the _GetIntoHopesPeakEasy_ and _Ninety-two steps to a 92%,_ However the audacity and success rate of these guides is relatively unknown.

Meis roommate at the boarding school in Ankira, Jose, had the same problem. Jose was 3 years older than Mei, being part of the high school section, however remaining his roommate for a year also wanted to attend Hope's Peak for his prestige in Baseball; he was the captain of the baseball team; played in minor league tournaments; practiced incessantly. He possessed all the qualities of whom would be considered to possess that ultimate talent. Sadly, he was never scouted officially. He fought in the shadow of Leon Kuwata, the official Ultimate Baseball Prodigy.

Mei worked alongside Doctor Faith Bridget during his weekend labor. Bridget was a lanky man, stubble and lurked in such a way that would make the hair stand up on his aids. He worked as part of an IRS recruitment program for High School and upcoming college students, trying to convert them to the language of the field and create a future force. As for Mei, working with him during the South Re-Continental District Union Pact-downturn provided for a rather irksome experience as his body was subject to extreme labor and concentration. During his stay with Jose. Mei heard all of the pleas that he made to the Board of Education and Finance, demanding re-evaluations and official scouting. His calls were all denied, blocking all three cell phones and IP addresses that were used in his emails. So from a different perspective one could assume that he was indeed scouted officially, but from the wrong people. Jose left the boarding school after hearing this news. Mei could not tell if he left to live with a friend, or he ran away from society. His parents continue to call the porters every week to check if he has returned. Sadly that day has not come yet. The origination of the South Re-Continental District Union Pact was created to formulate an economic and user-friendly environment for taxpayers to converse and come to compromises regarding the first sixteen sections of the North Re-district and Union Plan to redistribute interstate commerce among the states. Sadly for the members of the South Re-Continental District Union team and agenda, the investigation and debate lead to minor conflicts among the states and revenue services. Here is what occurred at the Service's North Re-district and Union plan and PAC on or about the date in question: Two departments had fallen behind and reacted in a regrettably unprofessional fashion, an atmosphere of extreme and precarious stress erupted that clouded previous judgement and overruled set procedures, the department attempting to hide the growing pile of returns and cross-audit receipts and W-3/1213 copies rather than duly reporting the backlog and requesting that some of the excess be rerouted to other centers. Doctor Bridget was put under extreme stress by this clash, lashing out at his conspirers and Mei for their pseudo-flaws and audacity to work. Mei was not fazed by the Doctors anger, he considered it part of his social facade to make himself seem intellectually superior to his co-workers and GS-9's and below. Working for anyone part of the IRS, or any revenue service put Mei in an awkward position. Having been enrolled in a Middle School, and not received a dependent identification card, the IRS had not made any modifications to his security numbers or banks notes. In most cases, the dependant would have their social security - or health care benefit security number altered to start with 9n, however for Mei this was not the case. He was declared a GS-5 for working under Doctor Bridget, and was considered a candidate for an altered payroll on many occasions. The humanoid foot is separated superficial to the femur, angling down and connecting a the extensor hallucis longus muscle and to the superior extensor retinaculum, the muscle will connect to the inferior extensor retinaculum and down to the extensor digitorum brevis muscle, this is where the tarsal split occurs, and the extensor hallucis longus tendon separates into 5 separate parts dignified for the specific foot connecting down to the metatarsal bones.

The train started up again. The crackling from the intercom was inaudible however from the sounds that irradiated from the speaker assured the passengers that the state of their journey was still intact. The droopy man was not seen however the odor from his presence was still lurking in the air next to Mei, who, opted to recline his seat back and readjust his crossed legs to a more neutral position, manifesting his hands to intertwine together to resemble the letter 'X'. The locomotive accelerated wildly, inertia taking advantage of the bodies on the train, pressing them harshly against the crusty plush of the seats until the speed was settled. A loud knocking was heard around the train like dirty shoes in a washing machine, and the single mother sitting two rows behind Mei had began to caress her baby with such deliberate speed. Turning back, leaning over the aisle seat next to him, passing through the mist of fruity aromas, he saw the drooling man pressed up against the sliding glass door. The layers of chin being pressed up towards his mandible making him severely wince and shut his mouth. His nose hairs were visible, even from this distance, they oscillated sharply and prickly at the rate and strength of his deep breaths. His hands lay spread eagle on the pane, adding to the already stained glass as his fingers waggled and shook trying to lightly single the driver to slow down. The resistance of any physical object to change in its state of motion; this includes change to its speed, direction, or state of rest is known as Inertia. As is such with dealing with inertia, the body will become accustomed to the change and return to its natural state of being - however moving at the same speed as the affected object. The man lurched forward, panting heavily as he placed a soggy palm on the neck of his plaid shirt. He coughed, plumply maneuvering back to his sitting place, stopping to observe the frantic mother and child and tripping over the awkward arrangement of beams that held the seats in place. Mei turned back towards the seat in front of him, not wanting to seem obstructive to the obtuse man, he closed his eyes trying to repulse the man from any sorts of meaningful conversation. The train ride took fifty minutes but seemed much longer. There was nothing to do and nothing would hold still in his head in all the confined and insulated ambience, and after the pepsi was empty there was even less to do. He repeated the words _insulated ambience_ in his head until they lost all meaning, opening his eyes to observe the fractured blue-gray texture that kept his seat to the carriage. Looking at the dots he thought of the logistics of the test: The test would take place at Kyoto airport in a C5-Galaxy hanger, 7000 square feet of tarmac filled with small desks and number two pencils. The ceiling almost 7ft high creating acoustics that would resemble an opera theatre. No heating. Each test proctor would arrange themselves at each cluster of 30 students, tossing their tests onto the desks with a light _slap_. The brown oxford text booklet is marked to the teeth with the academies provocative sigel, smelling of that old smoke-ridden aura of freshly printed and dried printer ink, accompanied that sensual warmth that would send shocks down your spine. All scholarship candidates curiosities would be shut off by the bellowing voice of the school's principal, who Mei has opted not to do any research about. He shuddered at this very thought, and of its being only a matter of time before this fact emerged and was made manifest to all those present in the moment that Mei Conrad finally, and forever, lost it.


	2. Year of The Underage Detective Prodigy

Year of The Underage Detective Prodigy and Examiner Cooperations

"Hello, I am here"

"Oh! Arriving so soon? Please do follow me."

"..."

"Just sit tight okay?"

"..."

"There you go, perfect, my leetle dolphin."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? I do have legal rights to remain as your dependant, and I am legally responsible for your actions my pumpkin, to think that you would protest from my favors is almost vile."

"..."

"What?"

"Please, just stop talking."

"Or what? Are you going to call someone? The police? Your roommate? That cute boy that sleeps three doors down from you on the second floor? Or that girl. Oh, that girl. The one that sits behind you during seminar sessions. Oh please, do me a favor and give them a ring."

"Dont shout."

"Or -"

"Please"

"-What."

"..."

"..."

"Just get it over with. It hurts enough as it is."

"Okay, okay, if you insist my dumpling."

"..."

"..."

"O-Okay, can I leave now, …It hurts..."

"But I am having fun my dear, isn't that the purpose in father-daughter relationships? To have fun? I sure hope you're having a lot of fun my dear, and besides, you just got here"

"N-No, I -

"Pardon?!"

"..."

"Did you just say that? Do you have the fucking audacity to raise such concerns and outface me? Do you for one moment think that a professional piler of the trade of conversation would fail to probe break-deep into your sordid liaison with the North Re-district and Union PAC. Can you even fathom and understand the painstaking work that these aforementioned photos being leaked to Soichi could even put as a burden upon the school system as a whole? That the Angolan paparazzo and a Bavarian international affairs editor, of an alpenstock through the abdomen and an ill-swallowed cocktail onion respectively..."

" - I"

"...That you could dare to imagine we'd fail financially to countenance certain weekly shall we say maternal… assignations with a certain unmanned transexual trumpet expert in the Vigorous Secret Guards tactical-bands sordid liaison with the North Re-district resistances notorious members and their malevolent but allegedly irresistible amanuensis-cum operative..."

"..."

"...That her introduction of esoteric and elusive mnemonic sedatives, chemically not dissimilar to your father's own daily hypodermic "mega vitamin" supplement derived from a certain organic testosterone-regeneration compound distilled by the Epharmacist herself...

"I -I really need to go."

"...That your quote-unquote "complimentary" journals, glassware, and custom-gloves super-secret-formulaic composition materials of high-modulus graphite-reinforced polycarbonate polybutylene resin are organochemically identical I say again, identical, to the gyroscopic balance sensor and appropriate card and priapistic-entertainment and working cartridges implanted in your very own towering fathers anaplastic cerebrum…

"Yes…"

"..."

"I am having fun."

"Good, where did I leave off?"

"..."

"Kyoko?"

"Father?"

"..."


End file.
